Opposite Changing
by Lifewelove
Summary: When Spencer gets knocked out, she pictures a life completely different to the one she is living now.
1. Chapter 1

**When Spencer gets knocked out, she pictures a life completely different to the one she is living now. **

"I should be heading home now." Spencer smiled, grabbed her coffee and headed for the door at the Brew.

"Spencer, are you busy later?" Aria shouted from across the café.

Spencer turned towards her and… BANG!

Right into the door.

The tall girl fell to the floor as her friends and others ran to her.

The voices got quieter and her eyelids began to drop close until the only thing she could see was darkness.

"Spencer! Wake up. You're going to be late for school." Veronica shouted from downstairs.

Spencer sat up in her bed and looked around.

What an unusual dream she had just had.

She had been sat with her friends at the brew and she walked into a door.

The mocha eyed girl laughed to herself and reached to pick up her phone from the bedside table.

_2 missed calls from Jenna_

_1 text from Jenna_

_1 text from Mona_

_3 texts from Ezra _

_1 missed call from Ezra _

Spencer frowned.

Why was Ezra, Mona and Jenna texting and calling her and why hadn't she gotten any texts from Emily, Aria or Hanna?

She opened the messages

**Spencer,**

**Where were you last night? I thought you were coming to mine? **

**Kisses,**

**-Mona xox **

Spencer frowned again, and then opened another message.

**Spencer, **

**Answer your phone! I'm worried about you. Ring me when you get this. I have some Ideas for Homecoming. I also found a dress that is to die for. Ring me as soon as possible.**

**Kisses,**

**-Jenna xox **

Why was Jenna worried about Spencer and why was she talking to her about Homecoming? Surely that should be Hanna.

**Spencer,**

**You're still coming to mine after school, right? **

**-Ezra. 3**

**Spencer,**

**Why are you not answering your phone? **

**-Ezra. 3**

**Spencer,**

**Ring me please, you're getting me worried. **

**-Ezra. 3**

"Spencer, you better be getting ready! I don't want you to be later for school!"

"Yes, mom. I'm getting dressed now!"

Spencer got out of bed and got dressed while re-reading the messages she had not long opened.

After she had got dressed, and done her hair and make-up, Spencer made her way down the stairs.

She walked into the kitchen to find her sister making breakfast.

"Oh, Spencer. You're awake."

"Sit. I made coffee." Melissa pointed to the cup that was sitting next to Spencer's arm.

Spencer gave a slight nod and picked up the cup of coffee.

"Here. A favourite breakfast, for a favourite sister." Melissa put down a plate in front of Spencer then leaned in for a tight hug.

After being released from the hug, Spencer gave a fake smile then started to eat her breakfast.

Wondering why her sister was acting like that, Spencer pulled into the school car park and got out of the car.

She saw Emily, Hanna and Aria outside the school entrance and walked towards them.

"Hey, guys. So the most unusual thing happened this morning."

"Spencer! Why are you talking to those… Losers." Jenna ran over to Spencer and pulled her away.

"They're my friends" Spencer frowned and laughed at the same time.

"Oh, honey. Did you hit your head this morning?" Jenna giggled while walking into the school.

"Spencer, you cannot speak to the unpopular people. What would Ezra say if he found out?"

"Why would I care what Ezra thought? He's Aria's boyfriend." Spencer opened her locker and grabbed some books.

"I think you really have hit your head. Aria likes Ezra but you're his girlfriend. You two have been dating for like, a year."

"Wait, what?!" Spencer shouts and everyone in the hallway turns and looks at her.

Jenna Laughs.

"Spencer Hastings is the most popular girl in the school. She is dating Ezra Fitz and her best friends are Jenna Marshall and Mona Vanderwaal. Is that what you wanted?" Jenna says jokingly.

Spencer nods and laughs a little.

"Wait, you said I'm the most popular girl in the school, right? What happened to Ali?"

Jenna frowned at the name 'Ali.'

"Alison died two years ago, Spencer. Don't you remember? She was getting stalked by one of her 'friends.' Why do you even care? She hated you, she hated all of us."

"I don't know. It just kind of came into my head." Spencer shrugged.

"I wouldn't worry about that, if I was you. You have worse things to worry about, like Aria Montgomery."

They both turned away from the lockers and started to walk down the hall.

"Why? Aria's really nice; you might not think so after the fire cracker incident."

Jenna stopped walking and looked at Spencer.

"What fire cracker incident?"

"You know, when you got blinded by Ali but blamed it on me, Hanna, Emily and Aria too."

Spencer turned back to look at Jenna then realized Jenna wasn't wearing her glasses.

"Spencer, I was never blind." Jenna laughed. "You're probably thinking of a dream you had, and anyway Aria has hated you ever since the day you started to date Ezra. I don't understand why, Ezra would never go out with… her."

They both turned to corner to find Aria and her two friends laughing next to their lockers.


	2. Chapter 2

Jenna turned to Spencer.

"Spence, I know you're polite and everything but you really have to say something to her."

Jenna turned to look at Aria, who was glaring over at the two girls.

"I know, but… She's my friend, or well. She was, my friend."

Spencer sighed and walked over to Aria and her two friends, Emily and Hanna.

"I just wanted to know if you are okay" Spencer started.

"Yes. I'm fine, thanks." Aria was trying to be Moody and a little bit snobby as well.

"Oh, because by the way you were looking at me it looked like something was up. Care to share?"

Spencer faked a smile.

"Why would I want to share anything with you? To be honest, I'm surprised anyone shares anything with you. You'd probably take it for advantaged and tell everyone… Oh wait, you already have done that."

Aria turned her head towards her friends.

"Aria, Spencer was only trying to be nice to you and you're throwing in back in her face. I thought you were more caring then that." Emily Joined into the conversation.

"Thank you, Emily."

Spencer Smiled before continuing

"But you shouldn't be sticking up for me, when your friend is trying to get her point across."

Hanna laughed a little.

"It's not the first time, Spencer. To be honest, she's hardly a friend. All we get is 'Ezra this' 'Ezra that' or 'Spencer done this' 'Spencer done that.' I'm sick of it, and I need a friend like you."

Spencer smiled.

"You've welcome to come with me. Hanna, Emily, you already have a friend like me."

Spencer smiled once more before hugging Hanna and Emily, then turning around and walking to Jenna.

"One point to Spencer. None to Aria."

Jenna smirked before smiling to Emily and Hanna, who were making their way towards the two popular girls.

**Authors Note:****Sorry, this is a short chapter and its taken a while to upload. I'll try and upload later today or tomorrow at the latest **

**-Maddie 3 **


End file.
